


Truth in the Bottle

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Alcohol, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was truth at the bottom of the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/gifts).



> Disclaimer: These boys belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not me. Woes.

He didn’t bother with a glass; it was quicker – rougher, maybe, but quicker – to swallow (and swallow, and swallow, until his throat burned) right from the bottle.

 

_H-hey, now, I don’t think you need anymore…_

 

He paused when he needed to take a breath, when the rawness of his throat made his eyes tear, when the rawness of his throat forced him to.

 

_Here now, give me that.  You worse than a cowboy in town after a month on the range._

 

He’d drunk just to get drunk many times; he knew that drinking this way was the way to bypass being drunk altogether, and just fall into a stupor as soon as possible.

 

_Hey, hold up there, hoss… don’t you think maybe you’ve had enough?_

 

Normally, he would be content to just sip, surrounded by his friends, but tonight… tonight a black need (blacker than usual) drove him.

 

_You about ready to sleep it off?_

 

Because there was a truth in the bottom of this bottle, and he was going to find it, even if he had to drink every drop of whiskey in it.

 

Knowing that truth would let him understand the evil in the world, why it took men the way it did.

 

Knowing the truth would set him free.

 

***

June 10, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Magnificent Seven, any, truth at the bottom of a bottle](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/437235.html?thread=13753075#cmt13753075).


End file.
